misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
2010s
The 2010s are going to be the year(s) that Miley Cyrus will team up with the Black Eyed Peas and take over the fucking world. Then they're going to destroy it with a pistol (this was Miley's idea. What a fucking dumbass idea). They were interviewed about it and then will.i.am's just like "Yeah man, we're gonna fucking blow this shitload of a world UP!" which obviously implies that he failed his English class. Failed it without a passion. Since the 2010s haven't happened yet, (it'll start on January 2, 2010; we're just saying that to piss Wikipedia off) there's no telling of what might happen. Expected events 2010 January *January 5 — Keloggs will FINALLY go out of business *January 9 — Rob Thomas will have a heart attack *January 24 — Fred will have a seizure and delete his YouTube account and America will throw a party February *February 1 — Obama will say "fuck this place" and move to Mars *February 20 — The mayor of Japan will lose a bet and eat peperoni pizza, is LEAST favorite kind of pizza March Nothing will happen in March because March sucks. April *Unverified date — the Easter Bunny will rob a bank and attempt to blow up the White House *April 18 — Chuck Norris will become more invincible than before *April 34 — China will elect Brad Pitt as their next president May *May 6 — a global virus will wipe out every nerd there ever was. And half of the geeks, too *May 17 — Math will stop being taught in schools (the day after you graduate) June *Unverified date — The American economy of America will drop another 0.000005% *June 29 — Water fountains will be replaced with Coke fountains (again, the day after you graduate) *June 31 — they will invent the day June 31 July *July 4 — ....nothing special about it *July 15 — George W. Bush claims that he will create a YouTube account and get millions of subscribers *July 22 — Wikipedia will crash from having 15,000,000,000,000 articles and having more bandwith than the Internet itself August *August 14 — France will bomb Paris, not realizing that Paris is actually in France September *Unverified date — Lil Wayne's new album might be released *September 18 — Ronald McDonald will have a Ronald McDonald stroke and fucking DIE *September 27 — James Bond will cease to exist due to lack in box office sales October *Unverified date — Halloween will suck November *November 4 — Antarctica will finally get the broadcast of the 2008 election, and they'll say it was live. *November 18 — All Twitter followers will be eaten by large raccoons December *December 18 — Christmas will be moved to this date, because people are fucking tired of having it on the 25th every year. It gets a little boring, you know. Other years Nothing will happen in these years because 2010 will be the most exciting year that ever happened *yawns* See also *Christmas *Halloween